Forget me not
by WhiteKandis
Summary: The only night you have to remember, my love, is another night... One-Shot


**Forget Me Not**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Do you remember?

That time when we still didn't like each other?

We kept arguing on every occasion. Who had several, better, and more logical arguments was the winner for the rest of the day. Then we started again the next day and the day after that day. I loved arguing with you and may I say; I still do...

And do you remember?

When we had detention because we had hexed each other in the middle of class?

We had to water plants for Professor Sprout. Everywhere was mud. I almost forgot then how much I hated you. You slipped and I laughed at you. You scowled and slipped again; I laughed even harder. And after you throw some mud at me we had a fun fight and we laughed as we never did. I had even more fun with you than with my friends, and it was good to see you so happy, until then, I thought so, that would only happen in my imagination, but if only I knew how much I was wrong in you then. I hated you again that night because the last thing you told me was _"Now I know how a mudblood feels"_

I hope you didn't forget,

how jealous we were of each other and just couldn't admit it?

It was at the Halloween ball and no one noticed. And when my date and I danced then, tightly, I exactly saw how your eyes cursed my partner. But we were not together then, I despised you and I couldn't even thik this but I also loved your glares.

The only night you have to remember, my love, is another night.

We were partnered and had to brew a potion. To gather the ingredients we went to the lake.

I'm sure that you remember this night.

It was a hot summer night, important tests were knocking at the door. We both wanted to brew a potion that supported our concentration. The ingredients were things we could find at school. Only one flower was missing.

And this little flower was destined for us then.

We had to pick it up after sunset and since it was summer and the sun went down very late, we had decided go to the lake at night.

When we finally were there, we searched for the flower and it took not long until we found it. It was on the shore by the lake. I bent down to pick it up but I couldn't. It seemed that it had big and long roots, I just couldn't pick it up. You stood right behind me and looked at me quite amused.

I swore quietly, squinted at you and saw you with your usual grin on your face. After several attempts I turned to you and gazed at you frustrated. I didn't need to say anyting; you walked past me to the flower, still the amused grin on your face. You pulled the flower and your body collided with mine and I am sure that it was not your intention.

The next moment we found ourselves in knee-high water. No sound escaped our throats, we just stared at each other. And all of a sudden, I saw your face start to twitch, heard you snorting and then your wonderful laugh. And after a while I joined you.

I pouted just for show and told you that this was your fault, threw water at your face. Eventually a water battle was the conclusion, the flower was forgotten.

When we got tired, we stepped out of the water and lay down on the green meadow on the shore of the lake. We were breathing heavily, it was so hot. The stars were particularly bright that night, and we had a full moon; what a coincidence.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

I think I somehow expected it as I felt your lips on mine.

My thoughts switched off at that moment. I wrapped my arms around your neck, drew you closer to me and returned your tender, passionate kiss.

My hands ruffled your soft, silver hair, your hands stroked gently my arms. We kissed each other and never once parted. The kiss became more and more passionate, a fire was set, burning in flames.

As I opened my eyes again much hours later I was in your strong arms, saw your peaceful, sleeping face. You had a smile on your lips. The sun was just rising.

I thought for a while about what had happened during the night.

What a breathtaking, intoxicating, hot summer night. I blushed about our actions and it felt just right.

When I looked at the lake, I saw the flower that was laying there. I was sure that it was because of that tiny flower a huge disaster would follow.

It was the flower that brought us together. The flower that changed my fate. The flower I was so thankful for.

The forget me not.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:**  
 **Hey there,**  
 **actually this is one of my very first fanfiction's so many many years ago (I think I wrote it in the year 2003). I just found it again and thought that it would be nice to share with you.**  
 **Please share your thoughts with me. Thank you,**  
 **Leah**


End file.
